


Dance With Me

by TheBookishSoul



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Acotarshipweek, Dancing, F/M, Moriel - Freeform, Moriel week, Neal OC, Nessian - Freeform, Starfall, Tango, Wedding, feysand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 08:41:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9064549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBookishSoul/pseuds/TheBookishSoul
Summary: After centuries Mor and Azriel submit to their feelings





	

Azriel’s Point Of View

Tonight was a night for celebrations. Starfall. The spirits this year came in full force, maybe because it was Feyre and Rhysand wedding day or just because we won the war. The high lord and high lady tried not get tangled with each other but who could blame them. They fought in the war for each other, for their families and for their court. At least they had someone to get tangled with. Cassian spun Nesta around pulling her close to his chest. Lucien and Elain were dancing slowly, with Elain wrapping her arms around Lucien’s neck .Mor looked exceptionally beautiful tonight. She looked serene everyday but tonight she looked exquisite. Her blonde hair tied up with a clip which actually looked like a real star, the blue glittering dress which complimented her cream skin, hung below her knees and also showed off her beautiful curves. The dress being strapless and back less showed her pretty skin which used to be unmarred, now full of battle scars and she wore them with pride.

A young gentleman asked Mor to dance with him and she gladly accepted. A small growl left my lips. No, I couldn’t do this. Mor was allowed to dance with whomever she liked. It’s not like that she knew that we were mates. I could never deserve someone like Mor. She was flawless, elegant, graceful and a goddess. While I… I was nothing. The man spun Mor around and she laughed. I was glad that she was happy.

Someone poked me from behind. I turned around to see a brown haired girl, twisting her fingers in her hair. I smiled at her.

She asked,”Would you like to dance?”

I could sense that she was nervous but I couldn’t dance with anyone but Mor. I politely declined and proceeded to get a drink and sat down, staring at Mor dancing with the man.

Mor’s Point Of View.

Neal spun me around and from the corner of my eye I saw Azriel talking to some girl.

No.

I couldn’t be jealous. Az could do his own thing. We were mates, I was so sure about this sacred bond between us. I was ready to accept but I was not so sure about him. Neal smiled at me, I smiled back. Out of nowhere Rhysand asked Neal if he could dance with me. He was happy to oblige because either he valued his life or simply found another girl to dance with.

“Cousin,” I said in a monotone voice.

We started dancing and he said in the same bored voice,”Morrigan.”

“Where’s Feyre,” I asked looking for her.

“Eager to get away from me, cousin,” he smirked.

As I was about to tell him to _fuck off_ he cut me off,”She’s dancing with Lucien, he is about to leave for Autumn.”

“He loves you, I know he does and you love him.I know you’re both mates.He’s knows too,” Rhys whispered quietly.

I knew he was talking about Az.Something inside me snapped.I let go of Rhys and stalked towards Azriel, who was drinking not dancing with the girl.I stopped infront of him and he just stared at me.

I whispered,”Dance with me.”

As he was about to say something, I pulled him to his feet and dragged him to the dance floor.

Mor pulled Azriel close to her. Mor pulled Azriel close to her. Mor put his scarred hand, resting it on her waist. She put her hand on his shoulder and began dancing. They gently moved together but they couldn’t face each other. They both wanted to admit their feelings, not knowing what the other felt. They saw Feyre and Rhys laughing has they were swaying from side to side, Feyre also stepping on Rhys’s toes. Even Nesta and Cassian were dancing, the tango, Cassian also had a rose in between his teeth, tipping Nesta. They looked at each other, they opened their mouths but quickly closed them. 

“I know,” Mor sighed, looking down. 

He spun her around and she crashed into his chest. Azriel knew what she talking about and tilted her head to bore his hazel eyes into her brown ones. 

 “I know too, Morrigan I have known since the day I laid my eyes on you,”. 

Mor gasped, eyes widened. Azriel stroked her cheek and murmured,“I love you,Morrigan.” 

 Mor smiled,“I love you too, Azriel.” 

 With that said Mor kissed Azriel, Azriel first shocked from that but responded by kissing her back and pulling her close. They broke the kiss and looked at each other smiling. Mor pulled away from Azriel to get a pastry. She gave it to Azriel and tears lined his eyes as he ate it. They both knew it was going to be a long long night


End file.
